Bless the Child
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: Songfic/Oneshot/UA Não lhe foi permitido estar com ela naquele momento, apenas voltou para abençoar a criança. Sinopse lixo, presente de níver atrasado para PURE PETIT CAT!Terminada


**Bless the Child**

_"I was born amidst the purple waterfalls.  
__I was weak, yet not unblessed.  
Dead to the world. Alive for the journey.  
One night I dreamt a white rose withering,  
a newborn drowning, a lifetime loneliness.  
I dreamt all my future, relived my past  
And witnessed the beauty of the beast"_

_**("Eu nasci cercado por cascatas roxas**_

_**Eu era fraco, mas não impuro**_

_**Morto para o mundo. Vivo para a jornada**_

_**Uma noite sonhei com uma rosa secando**_

_**Um recém-nascido sufocando uma solidão eterna**_

_**Sonhei com todo o meu futuro. Revivi meu passado**_

_**E testemunhei a beleza da fera")**_

Ouviu um grito ecoar pelo quarto, seguido por muitos gemidos de dor.

- Está quase vindo, só mais um pouco – disse uma mulher de branco aos pés da cama – De novo, Milene, agora!

- SHAKAAAAAA – ela gritou por ele, mas ele não podia segurar a sua mão, não podia limpar suas lágrimas, não podia nem ao menos lhe dar um beijo e dizer que estava tudo bem.

Então um choro de bebê preencheu todo o ambiente.

- É um lindo e perfeito menino – disse a médica mostrando o bebê para a mãe – Logo vocês dois vão poder ficar as sós – completou entregando o recém-nascido para uma enfermeira.

_Where have all the feelings gone?  
Why has all the laughter ceased?_

_Why am I loved only when I'm gone?  
Gone back in time to bless the child_

_How can I ever feel again?  
Given the chance would I return?_

_**(Para onde foram todos os sentimentos?**_

_**Por que as risadas cessaram?**_

_**Por que só sou amado depois que parti?**_

_**Voltei no tempo para abençoar a criança**_

_**Como posso algum dia sentir novamente?**_

_**Dada a chance, eu voltaria?)**_

Ele sorriu enternecido pela presença de seu filho, tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Queria tanto pegá-lo no colo, abraçá-lo, contar histórias... Mas nada daquilo seria possível. Não poderia nem ao menos vê-lo crescer, dizer suas primeiras palavras, dar seus primeiros passos... Só lhe foi permitido voltar para abençoá-lo.

Foi até a sua esposa e tentou acariciá-la, mas sua mão trespassou o rosto dela. Retirou-a imediatamente e seguiu a enfermeira.

_Why am I loved only when I'm gone?  
Gone back in time to bless the child  
Think of me long enough to make a memory  
Come bless the child one more time_

_**(Por que só sou amado depois que parti?**_

_**Voltei no tempo para abençoar a criança**_

_**Pense em mim o suficiente para ter uma lembrança**_

_**Venha abençoar a criança mais uma vez)**_

Ao sair do quarto, viu seus pais e seu irmão na sala de espera. Torceu o nariz. Se pudesse impedir que qualquer um deles chegasse a menos de três metros de seu filho, o faria. Um deles era o responsável pela sua desgraça e jamais os perdoaria.

E agora eles estavam ali, fingindo que se importavam, fingindo que sentiam por ele não poder estar ao lado de sua esposa naquele momento.

Talvez eles o amassem agora que estava morto, mas era tarde demais.

_I've never felt so alone in my life  
As I drank from a cup which was counting my time  
There's a poison drop in this cup of Man  
To drink it is to follow the left hand path_

_**(Nunca me senti tão sozinho em minha vida**_

_**Enquanto bebi um cálice, estava contando meus dias**_

_**Há uma gota de veneno neste cálice do homem**_

_**Beber nele é seguir o caminho da mão esquerda **_(?)_**)**_

Eles nunca tinham lhe perdoado por abandonar a Índia para ficar com uma estrangeira, não entendiam o que era o amor.

Estava com medo de que eles tentassem algo contra Milene. Apesar de ser com uma estrangeira, seu filho ainda era um filho homem e pertencia a uma casta na Índia e não seria de se estranhar se eles tentassem levá-lo.

Pois que tentassem logo, Milene era o terror dos tribunais, a juíza mais influente da Grécia e uma vez recuperada do parto, jamais deixaria seu filho nas mãos da família do marido.

_Why am I loved only when I'm gone?  
Gone back in time to bless the child  
Think of me long enough to make a memory  
Come bless the child one more time  
Think of me long enough to make a memory  
Come bless the child one more time_

_**(Por que só sou amado depois que parti?**_

_**Voltei no tempo para abençoar a criança**_

_**Pense em mim o suficiente para ter uma lembrança**_

_**Venha abençoar a criança mais uma vez**_

_**Pense em mim o suficiente para ter uma lembrança**_

_**Venha abençoar a criança mais uma vez)**_

Acompanhou enquanto a enfermeira banhava, vestia e levava o pequeno bebê para o berçário e foi lá que ele abriu os olhinhos pela primeira vez. Eram azuis, como os do próprio Shaka, mas o tufo de cabelo era castanho, assim como os de Milene.

O pequeno mal abriu os olhos e os focou no lado em que estava Shaka, estendeu uma mãozinha e soltou uma risada gostosa.

O indiano estava pasmo, seu filho podia vê-lo e estava tentando tocá-lo. Estendeu uma de suas mãos e o bebê tentou agarrá-la, mas quando viu que sua mãozinha trespassava a imagem que via, ele riu de novo.

_"Where have all the feelings gone?  
Why is the deadliest sin - to love as I loved you?  
Now unblessed, homesick in time,  
soon to be freed from care, from human pain._

_**("Para onde foram todos os sentimentos?**_

_**Porque o pecado mortal é amar como eu amei?**_

_**Agora impuro, com saudades de meu antigo lar**_

_**Prestes a ser livre de atenção, de dores humanas.)**_

Então era verdade. Crianças tinham mesmo o dom de ver o mais do que os adultos. Só elas, em sua inocência se permitiam ver o que estava além das coisas materiais, simplesmente porque crianças não sabem que aquilo o que vê não é material, não sabem nem o que é material e ninguém lhes ensinou ainda que não é possível ver o que está além de seu mundo.

Shaka sorriu enternecido.

- Lembre-se meu filho – ele disse vendo o bebê ficar sério – Sem inocência, a esperança é apenas ilusão e o amor nada mais é do que uma palavra. Acredite no amor e nunca perca a sua inocência, daqui a pouco você não poderá mais me ver, e nem ao menos se lembrará do meu rosto, mas as minhas palavras sempre estará na sua mente, não é?

O pequeno soltou mais uma gargalhada gostosa e tentou agarrar os fios dourados que pendiam da imagem, mas suas mãos sempre atravessavam a imagem, e ele parecia se divertir com isso.

Inocência.

Shaka sorriu, sua mulher estaria em boas mãos.

_My tale is the most bitter truth:  
Time pays us but with earth & dust, and a dark - silent grave.  
Remember, my child: Without innocence the cross is only iron,  
hope is only an illusion & Ocean Soul's nothing but a name..._

_**(Minha história é a mais amarga verdade:**_

_**O tempo nos paga com terra e pó e um túmulo escuro e silencioso**_

_**Lembre-se, minha criança: Sem inocência a cruz é apenas ferro,**_

_**Esperança é apenas uma ilusão e a alma do oceano não é nada além de um nome...)**_

Voltou ao quarto onde Milene repousava. Ela estava de olhos fechados e parecia cansada.

Ele aproximou-se da cama e simulou um beijo na testa da amada.

- Temos um filho abençoado. Cuide bem dele, pois ele cuidará bem de você. Eu te amo – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Shaka... – ela murmurou.

Não, ela não fora capaz de ouvi-lo, estava apenas sonhando, mas tinha certeza de que ela seria uma mãe extraordinária.

Saiu do quarto e voltou para a sala de espera, olhou bem para a sua família e suspirou.

- Eu não os perdoo, mas meu filho um dia o fará. Apenas quando esse dia chegar, vocês serão abençoados, até lá, vocês não são melhores do que os párias que vocês tanto odeiam.

_The Child bless thee & keep thee forever"_

_**(Que a criança te abençoe e guarde para sempre)**_

_**XXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**_

_**N/A: **Oies!_

_Eu sei, a música não combinou muito, mas foi a melhor que eu achei t.t_

_É **Bless the Child**, do **Nightwish**.  
_

_Podem me bater, sei que ando sumida x.x Talvez agora que os vestibulares acabaram eu possa voltar para cá... Pelo menos por dois meses x.x_

_Pure, minha gatinha de rua, feliz níver! Tudo de bom pra vc e pra sua família._

_A todos aqui do FF, um Feliz Natal, Ano Novo excelente e que possamos nos encontrar aqui por mais tantos anos, que um dia nossos filhos nos perguntarão "quem são essas pessoas com quem você tanto se relaciona?" e nós responderemos "são as pessoas mais maravilhosas que eu tive o prazer de conhecer"._

_Obrigada por fazerem desses três anos e meio que estive aqui, os melhores da minha vida._

_Amo muito vocês,_

_Bjkas!  
_


End file.
